Drunk
by Evil Pureblood
Summary: Hermione gets caught in the halls after hours by Snape. And Snape is drunk! Hermione decides to help him with his drinking habit. What will become of the pair? Read...find out...review.
1. It Happened In The Night

**Drunk**

**By: Evil Pureblood**

_This is a HG/SS pairing_

_The rules are : Hermione and Severus must run into each other and Severus must be drunk. And in some sort of way, Hermione must try to get Severus to quit his drinking habits. Instead, Hermione ends up drinking in the end with Severus._

_Rating: R (just to be safe)_

_Genre: Romance with a slight bit of humour_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter……….I wish I did._

**Chapter 1. - It Happened In The Night**

Running through the halls, finishing up her rounds for the night, Hermione Granger raced her way back to her Head Girls room. Tonight she didn't want to get caught by anybody, especially Snape.

Backed up against the wall, she poked her head around the corner to make sure that no one was anywhere near the Head Girls common room entrance.

_'Good. Nobody. Ready…..set…….GO!'_

Before she could even turn the corner, two large hands pressed her against the wall.

_'Oh, bugger it!' _she thought. _'It's Snape!'_

"Miss Granger." he purred in her ear. "What are you doing out so late?"

"I was finishing my rounds, sir."

She could smell the liquor on his breath. _'He's drunk! No telling what he may do to me!'_

"I'm so glad that I caught you before you went back to your rooms." he whispered as he lowered his hand to her thigh and messaging it slowly. "I've been thinking about you, Miss Granger. I have been thinking about you _a lot._"

"Professor, you're drunk."

"So what if I am?" he asked, practically pressing his body against hers. Allowing her to feel him in his aroused state.

_'Oh Gods! Is that his……NO! Don't even think about IT!'_

_Sucking in a load of air, she asked, "Professor? Would you like to sleep it off in my common room?"_

_A sly grin formed on his face. "Oh yes Miss Granger, I would."_

She liked her arm with his and drug him across the hallway and into her common room where she had been unexpectedly surprised by two uninvited guests.


	2. Uninvited Guests

**Drunk**

**By: Evil Pureblood**

_This is a HG/SS pairing_

_The rules are : Hermione and Severus must run into each other and Severus must be drunk. And in some sort of way, Hermione must try to get Severus to quit his drinking habits. Instead, Hermione ends up drinking in the end with Severus._

_Rating: R (just to be safe)_

_Genre: Romance with a slight bit of humour_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter……….I wish I did._

**Chapter 2. - Uninvited Guests**

"'Mione! Where have you been! You didn't get………" Ron Weasley trailed off at the sight of Hermione pulling Professor Snape in behind her.

Hermione turned around to see Ron standing up from the big, red, squishy chair and Harry lying on the big couch staring at her and the professor as well.

"Oh, don't worry Ron. Severus and I came back here to have a good shag……..or two." she said jokingly.

Ron's ears grew bright red with fury. While Harry snickered on the couch.

"Now, if you don't mind Ron, I'm going to take Sevvy upstairs and show him how to have a good time." she said now smiling.

Harry couldn't contain it any longer and burst out laughing. Ron now looked like he was going to explode with anger and attack Snape.

"Ron, I was joking." Hermione whispered to him. Snape was sitting in the chair across from Ron and Hermione. "Listen, he thinks that I brought him here so we can shag. I brought him here so he could sleep. I wouldn't want him to pass out at the top of a staircase."

"So, 'Mione, you're saying that Snape is drunk, and he thinks that you brought him here to shag? But he's really here to sleep it off?" Harry asked/

"Yes, that's about right."

"But Hermione, why don't you use the sobering charm on him so he can go back to the dungeons?" asked Ron.

Hermione sighed loudly. "So that way, when he wakes up in the morning I can give him hell for hitting on me in the hallway."

"'Mione! What did he do to you?" Ron asked with a shocked tone.

"Nothing" she replied innocently.

"Bullocks."

"I'm serious, Ronald."

Then, Harry interjected, "Then, 'Mione, why is you skirt lifted in the back?"

"What?" she looked down and quickly adjusted her skirt.

"'Mione, he did something." Ron said angrily.

"He just touched me. That's all." she said hesitantly.

"This is a nice conversation and all but Hermione and I have a few things to do. So, will you two please leave?" asked a very drunken Snape.

"Please, you guys. I have to get him to bed."

"Where are you going to sleep?" Ron questioned.

"I'm going to sleep on the couch. I promise I won't let him do anything to me." she said, ushering them out into the hallway.

Hermione turned around to see Snape looking at her with a mischievous grin. "Come, my love, take me to your bed chambers." Snape said holding his hand out to her.

Slightly mortified, Hermione slowly slipped her hand into his and interlocked their fingers. Then, she walked him up the staircase to her room.

As soon as the door closed behind them, Snape began to strip himself of his clothing. Hermione stood there for a minute watching him then took off her school robes and then, slowly pulling her tie off. By the time he was already in his boxers, she had unbuttoned her shirt all the way. Thinking quickly though, she pushed him down on her bed. Once his head hit the pillow, he was out like a light. Hermione quickly covered him up and placed his discarded clothes, which she had folded, on a chair across the room. She then put her clothes away and changed into her pyjamas.


	3. It Happened In The Morning

**Drunk**

**By: Evil Pureblood**

_This is a HG/SS pairing_

_The rules are : Hermione and Severus must run into each other and Severus must be drunk. And in some sort of way, Hermione must try to get Severus to quit his drinking habits. Instead, Hermione ends up drinking in the end with Severus._

_Rating: R (just to be safe)_

_Genre: Romance with a slight bit of humour_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter……….I wish I did._

**Chapter 3 - It Happened In The Morning**

The next morning, Severus Snape woke up. Automatically, he knew that he was not in his bed room. As he looked around, he realized that he was in a girls room, in nothing but his boxers.

_'Who in the bloody hell would I sleep with in this school? This girl is very neat. Oh no. No! NO! NO! Not Hermione. She wouldn't.'_

Just then, the bathroom door opened and Hermione Granger walked out, wearing muggle clothes, still drying her hair with a white towel.

Hermione smiled at the professor. "Good morning. Your clothes are on that chair." With that, she walked out of the room.

Severus quickly dressed and went down to her common room.

"Please, sit. Would you like a cup of tea?" she asked sweetly.

"No, I would not like a cup of tea. I would like an explanation of why I was in your bed!" he growled.

"Will you please sit down?" she asked again calmly.

Severus threw himself in a chair, crossed his arms over his chest and scowled at Hermione.

She smiled at him again. "How did you sleep?"

"I slept fine. Now will you please tell me what happened? I have things to do today."

"Everything else can wait. You have all weekend and it's about 8:30 anyways." she got up and went into her kitchen area for a moment and came back with a cup of black coffee and a cup of tea. "Here." she said, handing him the coffee.

"Thank you." he took the coffee and drank it.

After they finished drinking their coffee and tea, Severus asked once again, "Miss Granger, would you please inform me of what happened last night?"

"Professor, from this very second to the time you walk out of here, I don't care if you take house points from me, but I would prefer if you waited until I'm done speaking."

"Very well Miss Granger. Carry on." The room fell silent for a moment.

Hermione stood up and placed her hands on her hips, glaring at Snape.

_'Oh, no. I did something.'_

"I, professor, am appalled that you would do such a thing to me. I thought that you would do such a thing to me. I thought that you would have a little more sense than that………drunk or not!"

"I was drunk?" he asked with a small voice.

"Yes! How dare you, Severus Snape! How dare you grope at me in that hall! How dare you try to talk me into having sex with you! I had to run my friends out of here last night! I had to assure them that you wouldn't do anything to me so that they didn't have to stay! They were ready to beat you till you were black and blue! I hope you're happy because it was me who saved your arse! They thought that the two of us were going up to my room to shag! I hope you're happy! Now everyone's going to be asking me what it's like sleeping with a professor! And they'll probably spread rumours of how I may actually get my perfect grades! You could lose your job over this!"

"HERMIONE?"

She turned around to see Harry and Ron at the entrance.

"Get out!"

"'Mione! You're yelling at a teacher!" Ron said in disbelief.

"I said to get out Potter, Weasley!" she shouted once again at them.

She turned around and looked at Severus. Her eyes welled up with tears. Then, she realized what she had done. Slowly, she crumpled to the floor sobbing.

**A/N: Thanks a bunches you guys! This is my first fanfic. If you have any ideas send them to me. Keep on reviewing and I'll keep writing. Happy reading!**


End file.
